Walls
Wood = The Wood Wall is the weakest and shortest wall, yet cheapest to craft in the game. It is used by many players because of its cheap material. It is commonly used to block off players while trying to escape, slowing them down. Crafting Materials * 2 Logs Destruction The Wood Wall can be destroyed with any Axe or the Rock. When destroyed, it is replaced by Wood Wall Rubble. When the rubble is destroyed, it drops 1 Stick and 1 Log. Usage Early-game base or cheap outpost building. Also used to block animals or hostile mobs, such as Giants or Barbarians, because they can not damage structures. Stick Conversion Wood Walls are one of the quickest ways to perform Stick Conversion, or turning Logs into Sticks. Because it drops a stick and requires logs to build, placing and destroying them allows the player to turn logs into sticks at a 1:1 ratio. Stick conversion is most useful when on an island with plenty of trees but no or few bushes. |-| Ice = The Ice Wall is the 4th best wall in the game after the Wood Wall but before Stone Wall. Crafting Materials: 6 Ice Cubes Appearance It resembles a Stone Wall, but is smoother and has a translucent grayish- blue color. Glitches Unlike its wood and stone counterpart,the ice wall does not have a "broken" stage, meaning if the player leaves the game, the wall will remain permanently until broken. |-| Stone = The Stone Wall is currently the 3rd best wall in the game. It is frequently used to fortify bases and block off areas or players due to its high health. Crafting Materials: The Stone Wall is made from 6 Stones and has 600 health. Appearance The Stone Wall has a rocky appearance and its two posts are a darker shade of grey. |-| Iron = The Iron Wall is the 2nd best wall in the game, being better than the stone wall but getting shadowed by the magnetite wall. It will be used less often because of its cost of iron, but it provides a greater defense than previous walls. Crafting Materials: *1 Iron Bar *5 Logs Appearance The Iron Wall has the same outer frame as the Ice and Stone wall, but with more framework supporting the middle. This gives it the feel of it being more reinforced. The inside of the framework consists of a block with the same texture as an Iron Bar. |-| Magnetite = The Magnetite Wall is currently the strongest, tallest, and most expensive wall in the game at a massive 8000 health. It provides great defense for anyone willing to spend their magnetite to defend their base. Crafting Materials: *1 Magnetite Bar *12 Stone Appearance The Magnetite Wall has the same design as the Iron Wall, having framework in the middle. But instead of the inner wall to be iron, it has the same texture as a Magnetite Bar Gallery Stone gate.png Wood gate.png Ice gate.png StoneWall.png Wood wall.png Ice_wall.png Iron Gate.png Iron_Wall.png Magnetite_Wall.png Magnetite_Fort.png RobloxScreenShot20200119_071314049.png Aduritegate.png Trivia * Walls have been regarded as a bit useless by many players because they can be instantly climbed over by just placing a tower or iron turret. However placing a totem prevents this and Walls can also be used to effectively block cave entrances to underground tribe bases. * When placed incorrectly, walls can be jumped over. (Placing on mountains incorrectly) * Walls are commonly used in combat to either block a player in, forcing them to run around the wall, slowing them down, or used by the runners, placing the wall so their opponents have to run around it. (Same thing with huts, enemies run into the hut and get stuck) * Some of the walls have different heights. (Magnetite Wall and Iron Wall) * Wood Wall is the only wall that has a different shape than the other walls. * Magnetite Wall is the strongest wall in game. * Ants can target walls, this is useful if you are trying to do something and you don't want them to bother you. * If you're trying to keep something safe in a base, you should use stronger walls to defend better. * You can go over the wooden walls while riding a banto and walking into it. Category:Structures Category:Wood Structures Category:Melee Weapons Category:Iron Structures Category:Ice Structures